


Powerless

by No_Fighting_In_The_War_Room



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Deadpool being Deadpool, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Fighting_In_The_War_Room/pseuds/No_Fighting_In_The_War_Room
Summary: Helping out her mercenary friend always bites her in the ass. Of course, this time is no different. Scarlett just hopes this isn't the last time.





	Powerless

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing Deadpool. I think it turned out well for a last minute weite. Enjoy!

If there was one thing Scarlett hated more than being ill-informed, it was running, especially for her life. It was the bullets flying past that kept her aching muscles moving when they were begging her to stop. She should have know something like this would happen when she agreed to help Wade with a job; his jobs never went according to plan. It was only when she ducked behind some shelving that she noticed the burning in her lungs as she took great gasping breaths, filling her oxygen-starved lungs with air. Scarlett’s mind was made up; she was definitely going to kick the merc’s ass.

The sound of guns firing and bullets ricocheting drowned out the approaching footsteps, so it was no surprise when she threw a punch at the person who rounded the corner to her hiding spot, not knowing who it was. “Ow! It’s me!” Wade had his hand on his face over where his nose would be, “Nice punch, though.” The look she gave him would’ve sent him to his grave if the bastard could die. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?” He questioned. As if he didn’t know the answer. He was the reason she was in this mess. She watched bullets fall to the floor from his wounds and remarked, “I hope those hurt.” Wade shot a few rounds off at the men after them before turned towards Scarlett and saying, “Your words hurt more.” She rolled her eyes. "What?!” Wade nearly shouted. It took a moment before it was quiet enough for her to answer. “Your intel was wrong, I got collared, and if you haven’t noticed, I don’t have any weapons!” “Yeah, you really aren’t much help,” he retorted. And that was the straw that broke the camel’s back. In an instant, Scarlett’s knee shot up and headed straight for Wade’s family jewels; he dropped like a dead body. His groans of pain echoed around them.

“What was that for?” Wade cried out.  
“You’re a dick.”  
“That doesn’t mean you have to crush mine!”  
“You’ll be fine. You always are.” Scarlett picked up the dropped guns and started firing back.  
“So, you’re mad at me. Understandable, but I didn’t know they’d have a mutant collar or that they would get you by accident.”  
“It makes me useless!” Scarlett shout, “I could’ve teleported us to safety or gotten the drop on the targets. At the very least, I could’ve teleported my swords here. I need my powers or I’m just a burden!”

Wade looked at Scarlett’s face and saw a sight so rare he thought it was a trick of the light; she had tears in her eyes. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her stomach. “I didn’t know you felt like that. Look, I’m sorry about this. I screwed up royally, but that dumbass collar doesn’t make you useless. You’re a great fighter with or without your powers.” He could feel her body relax at his words of encourage and a laugh erupt when he added, “Plus, you make some great eye-candy.” 

This was their relationship. Screw-ups and aggression coupled with laughter and usually racy comments. They were an odd pair; friends forged in societal exile. She wasn’t bothered by the way his body looked like it had been in hellfire and he didn’t care that she looked like a demon from the fiery pits, sans horns. An odd pair indeed.

With a soft click of a lock, the collar around Scarlett’s neck fell away. She turned to see the key in Wade’s gloved hand. “I swiped this off one of those dickbags shooting at us. Now, let’s kick some ass and collect our money, my little, hotter than Hell friend." Scarlett had a bewildered look on her face, not only because Wade had the key the entire time they were hiding, but also because there didn’t seem to be a bump in the road he couldn’t figure out how to overcome one way or another.

“Trust me. Everything will be fine.” Wade took off towards the gunfire screaming, “Choke on this assholes!” A devilish grin spread across Scarlett’s face before she teleported her swords in her hands and took off after her idiotic friend.


End file.
